thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Alloy Roy
Alloy Roy is a character in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. He has been played by: *Jason Ritter in Wanted Men *Jackson Publick in Into Darkness *Steve Agee in Station Break and Distrustified *Michael McMillian in Marshal on Mars History Alloy Roy is a robot outlaw. He was profiled as one of 10 "Outlaws to Watch" in the Mars-Earth Coalition's trade magazine, and really enjoys stories. Alloy Roy came to Mars in Wanted Men after being told by Techs during a poker game that Mars is a great place to go if a robot wanted to form a gang and do some crime. This was after Techs had been the marshal on Mars and turned it into a haven for robot outlaws, and then left the planet. Techs comes to start a crime spree, but cannot find a posse or crime to do as Sparks Nevada had just cleaned up and baby-proofed the planet, as he thought The Red Plains Rider was pregnant with his baby. Alloy Roy, annoyed that he made a trip to Mars for no good reason, calls Sparks out. After The Red Plains Rider tells Roy exactly the kind of man Sparks Nevada is, Alloy Roy decides to just leave instead of show down with Sparks. Sparks shoots Alloy Roy's hand off instead, and arrests him. At some point between episodes, Sparks and Croach the Tracker replace the hand that was shot off. In Into Darkness, Roy witnesses to the birth of The Red Plains Rider's baby, and subsequent loss of the Jupiterian baby to Jib Janeen. In Station Break, Alloy Roy is touched to learn that his robot outlaw poker buddies decided to form the posse that Roy had been talking about forming during their last poker game. They came to Mars to break Roy out of jail. As Sparks Nevada is too glum to fight back, they successfully rescue Roy, who not only is released from jail without a fight, but also takes Sparks' six shooters. In Distrustified, Roy is at first overjoyed by his gang coming to get him, and then comes up with the plan to rob a space train. After Buck 209, one of the possee, accidentally posts the plan to an entire list serv, Roy and the gang watch several robot outlaw gangs battle for the space train. Eventually, Roy shows down with Low Down Ralph and his gang, who kill Roy's gang member C.H.A.R.L.I.E. before being killed by Roy, Buck 209 and Steel Magnolia. Buck 209 then turns on Roy, claiming to love Steel Magnolia. Magnolia kills Buck 209 so she can start a relationship with Roy in peace. Roy and Magnolia head to the space train and are nearly done with the heist, but Croach the Tracker and Sparks Nevada spring the trap they'd been planning all along. The hand Sparks replaced for him earlier actually obeys Sparks' commands, and thus Sparks regains his guns, and re-arrests Alloy Roy. Appearances *Wanted Men (TAH #127) *Into Darkness (TAH #131) *Station Break (TAH #135) *Distrustified (TAH #136) *Marshal on Mars (TAH #220) Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Character Category:Robots